This invention relates to a system which interprets compressor operational factors, and monitors these factors to identify irregularities. Moreover, the system stores the factors, thus providing a record.
Compressors are utilized to compress a refrigerant as part of a refrigerant cycle in cooling systems. Modern compressors for refrigerant compression are typically enclosed in a sealed housing. The compressors are driven by a motor which is driven by a single phase or a three phase power supply. Compressors operate under many extreme conditions. Some compressors have relatively complex operational parts. In one popular modern type compressor, two spiral scroll wraps orbit relative to each other to compress entrapped refrigerant. While scroll compressors are gaining wide popularity, they also are subject to design challenges. As an example, if the compressor is not optimally designed, there is a possibility of the scroll members orbiting in an improper “reverse” direction at shut down. Moreover, if the compressor is improperly wired, such reverse rotation can occur.
Other problems occur with compressors generally, but raise particular concerns in scroll compressors. Each type of compressor has specific vulnerability situations. As an example, an overcharge of refrigerant or low charge of refrigerant can be detrimental. The operation of compressors generally for refrigerant cycles have many additional challenges. As one example, stalling of the motor can indicate various problems. Also, a problem with other aspects of the refrigerant system can be identified at the compressor. As an example, if the outdoor fan fails, there will be potential increased temperatures which can be sensed at the compressor.
To date, compressors have typically been manufactured with a plurality of protection devices at each of the various components which are to be protected. As an example, the electric motor for driving a sealed compressor is typically provided with a protection switch which is actuated if a predetermined temperature is reached to stop the motor. Moreover, various protection valves are incorporated into the compressor members, and in particular, the scroll members, and are actuated under certain circumstances.
It would be desirable to minimize and simplify the number of protection devices incorporated into a compressor. Moreover, when a compressor does fail, the manufacturer would like to have some indication of why the compressor failed. To date, the manufacturer can only make interpretations of the likely cause of failure.